A New Hope, A Different Life
by spensmad94
Summary: What would have happens if Anakin had chosen the Jedi instead of Padme and the kids? A new twist taking place 5 Years after ROTS.
1. 5 Years Later

5 Years Later

She paced back and forth in her apartment. She was annoyed. He was late. Again. They had an agreement. She was suppose get the kids back as soon as their training was done Friday Nights. She checked her holocon. No new messages, no missed holographs. She groaned.

" _Least if you are going to be late call_."She thought.

"M'lady, would you like me to put dinner away?" Sabé her handmaiden asked peaking her head into the main living area.

"No, just put it on the warmer." She sighed "They should be here soon. Hopefully."

"Yes, M'lady." She said with a bow

Padmé hated when they bowed. They were not her salves, they were her friends, colleagues, even if they had a lower status than her. She checked her holocon again. Nothing. Frustrated Padme threw herself onto the couch. Why did he have to make everything so difficult. Why couldn't he just follow the custody plan. No, why wouldn't her just talk to her. It was bad enough that he could barely look her in the eyes, and he kept their conversations short and only about the kids. He had completely shut her out and she hated him for it. Thats why she was so mad. She didn't care that they were late, she cared that he didn't have the respect enough for her to call when he was running late. She rested her head back on the couch, closing her eyes. She felt her anger start to boil. Taking a deep breath she felt her holocon vibrate next her her. Picking it up she saw a transmittion come through. A picture poped up of her stylist.

"Darling!" An older woman, with short black hair, large glases, and one of the biggest nose Padme had ever seen.

"Good evening, Lorit, What can I do for this fine evening."

"I wanted to know, if you were 100% sure about tomorrow night?" Padme rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am 100% sure. I have no desire to go to the gala." The yearly gala was the yearly celebration of the end of the Clone Wars. Jedi, and Senators, the "Comon folks" All got together once a year to celebrate the end of a 3 year war. But for Padme it meant that of an end.

"But Darling! Take a look at this. " She pulled up an image of a light blue dress. The dress looked much like the dresses she used to wear at the lake country. It was the complete opposite from what she normally wore as the Senator of Naboo. "You would be radiant. No man could keep his eyes off of you. Married, or un-married, huh?" Lorit pushed

"Lorit, its amazing, but its my weekend with the kids, I can't."

"Even a mother can have some fun."

"Yes, I know." Padme sighed. "But, I can't"

"Darling I worry about you."

"Yes, yes I know." She rolled her eyes again.

"You need to move on."

"I..." She started to try and tell Lorit that she had, when her eyes caught the speeder that pulled onto her landing pad. "Lorit the kids just arrive. I'll talk to you late."

"Think about it!" Lorit made one last ditched effort and then the screen went blank. Padme stood up and made her way to the door. She watched her two young children hop out of the speeder. Her anger quickly dissolved as she watched her son and daughter run towards her. Luke looked just like his father, deep blue eyes, messy sandy blond hair, and of course his stubborn quick tempted dimenor. Leia on the other hand had taken after Padme, she had milky brown eyes, long ringlets of brown hair, and was quite the little negotiator already. Leia didn't however share either of her parents stubbornness. She was usually calm and quite, and Padme often wondered if she was even theirs. Though occasionally Leia would speak up with such sass, that any doubt Padme had would quickly dissolve. The twins had shown signs of being Force sensitive early on. Padme wasn't surprised when they did, put part of her broke when it happen. A constant fear in her grew that day, that she could never quite tame. What would happen to them? Would the Council take them away? Would she let them? Would he let them take the twins from her? She had been so relived when He had come to Naboo one day with the Council's offer. They would let her have 50/50 Custody. She would still get to be part of their life. She was surprised they had even offered to let her stay. Padme never complained though, she was happy to have the time she did, but part of her was scared that the council may change their minds.

"Mom!" The twins bother jumped into her open arms at the same time.

"Hello my loves! How was your day?" She asked pulling them close, hugging them tight.

"Mom! I made a box move today!" Luke said with such enthusiasm. Padme couldn't help but laugh, Luke was so much like his dad.

"You did!" She tried to match his enthusiasm.

"Yeah! It went this high!" Luke held his hand up over his head.

"No it didn't. It barely lifted off the ground." Leia accused obviously annoyed by Lukes fib.

"Least it actually lifted off the ground." Luke spat back. Anger flashed in Leia's eyes. She pushed her brother.

"Dad said not to tease me!" She cried.

"Luke, Leia." A stern voice came from the doorway behind them. The twins quickly turned around to face their Father and Padme's ex-husband Anakin Skywalker. His deep blue eyes burned with a sternness that was weird for Padme to see. Yet it also shown with a slight amusement. A look the Padme longed for and missed. "Luke you know better than to tease your sister. And Leia you know not to let jealousy get the best of you. Jealously leads"

"To anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the darkside." The twins said in unison

"Exactly, now appologize to one another." He said quickly. The twins murmered half applogies to one another and then turned back to their mother.

"We are hungry." Leia said "Is dinner ready?"

"Sabe has something for you in the dinning room. Why don't you go see there is. I need to talk to your father." The twins gave each other an slight worried look but ran off to the kitchen anyways. Padme waited till she knew they were out of sight. She turned back to her ex-husband, and crossed her arms.

"You're late." She accused. "I've been waiting over an hour."

"Yes, I know." Hes said, almost brushing her off and wouldn't meet her eyes. Padme's anger began to boil again. "Obiwan came by at the end, and we just lost track of time."

"Then message me, call me, do something. Dammit Anakin, I don't think I am asking much. " She spat.

"I am sorry. It wont happen again." He said calmly. "But I can't always gaurentee that I will get them here exactly on your time." He was getting annoyed.

"Then communicate this to me! I realize that. I just ask that you tell me so I am not pacing around here worrying."

"You really think I can't take care of them?" He finally met her eyes, hurt.

"I am not saying that."

"Then what?"

"I just want you have at least some sort of respect for me, to let me know. " She shot back, almost yelling. She caught herself before things escalated into another fight. "Please." She added in a lower voice.

"I will do better next time." Anakin shot back coldly, his face like a stone, showed no real emotion. Padme couldn't understand where they had gone wrong. Why things were like this but in that moment she didn't care. Every part of her hated him, and she made she he knew it. She was sure he could sense her hate. "Anything else?"

"No. That will be all Master Skywalker. You can see yourself out." She bit back tears.

"I'll be back Monday for them." He said and turned on his heals to leave. He stopped short then turned back to her. "Can I say goodnight?" He asked more warmly. Padme's hate was at a full boil now. Typical. Of course, this is how he acts. He was cold towards her, but to their children he was nothing short of a devoted father, who loved his children with a zeal. She hated him even more for that because it made it harder for her to actually hate him. How could she deny him this, no how could she deny her children their father.

"Fine." She turned her back him. A few minutes later she heard him go into the kitchen. There was sounds of the chairs moving and muffled I love yous. She turned and watched had Anakin wordlessly left. Angry, frustrated and hurt, Padme grabbed her holocon. Lorit's picture came up. "Lorit, Ive changed my mind. Can you come for a fitting first thing in the morning?"


	2. A fresh start

She walked awkwardly into the hall. Never before in her political career had she ever worn anything like this. She had always tried to dress, modestly and professionally for any occasion. The Holonet, always criticized her for not "Staying up with the fashions of our times." For always being "Uptight." She had always ignored the gossip on the Holonet. She wasn't one to care about those kinds of things. Though that didn't mean, curiosity didn't kill the cat at times. Tonight though, she walked into the dance hall, in the long strapless blue dress, that fit tightly over her torso, but draped loosely from the waist down. Lorit had suggested she wear her hair down, and had loosely curled it. Her makeup was done lightly, so as to only "highlight" her natural beauty. That night you would have never been had guessed that Padme, was a senator, or a mother. Tonight she is just a young woman for a night on the town. Lorit had been right, all eyes were on her.

"Senator Amidala, How good it is to see here. I thought you weren't coming" Her friend Bail Organa approached her.

"I changed my mind." She said with a smile. It had be surprisingly easy for her to find a sitter for the night. Sabe had practically begged her to let her watch the kids, once Padme had explained the reason why. Padme had felt a twinge of guilt when she first decided to go. Due to their training, Padme only got the kids on the weekend, and one night a week for dinner. She valued her time with her kids and made sure to save all her work for when they weren't home. But she didn't see the harm in going out once and she had made sure that day was special for the kids. They had spend as much of the day together, getting lunch, talking about the kid's training, enjoying family time. Once Lorit showed up about 2 hours before the Gala. Luke had gotten bored rather quickly and had moved on to looking up different space ships, and speeders on the holocon. Leia however stayed by her side the whole time she was getting ready. Lorit, Force bless her, had even made a dress for Leia and had her assistant curl her hair and pinned it up so she could be "pretty like mommy."

"Well I am glad you finally made it out of the shadow." Bail teased. He was right, Padme had never been one for a social scene, however she always tried to make an effort to go to events like these. It gave her the chance to interact with her fellow Senator's in a more casual setting. However once she had the children, she had crept back into the shadows. Her main focus was the kids. That was it. She looked around, it was weird to be back in the light. For the past 5 years she had only worked professionally with many of the people in the room. She saw her old friend, Mon Mothma Senator of Chandrilla, sitting in the corner with the Mandalore Duchess Satine. . Sentors, Generals, and even a few Jedi, walked about the room. She smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Bail asked.

"I, just, this is weird I am not going to lie. For some reason I'm nervous"

"Maybe we should try and calm those nerves. A drink?" Bail offered leading her towards the bar.

"Where is your wife, Senator?" She teased.

"Right over there talking with Master Kishibu." He said "and trust me, she knows better than to see you as a threat." Padme laughed. Moments later she had a drink in her hand. Bail had been right the drink did help calm her nerves. She walked about the hall, saying her hellos here an there. For the dinner she joined, Bail's table, laughing and making jokes, with Mon and Satine. Their dinner was subpurb. Fruits, meats, and side dishes that seemed to represent every corner of the galaxy. There was music, and show, theatrical readings, read during the dinner, that Padme had enjoyed. Until the very end. Of course they had to do a tribute to the war. That was why they were there after all. Flashes of destroyed cities, crying children, there brave warriors of the war. Flashes of Obiwan, Yoda, the clones, even Anakin flashed up on the screen. It was a politics at its best. Seeing Anakins face, dampened her mood but she tried to not let it get the best of her. Once the Hologram was done, the dance floor opened up. Padme was never one for dancing so instead she found herself by the bar watching. Bail and his wife danced and laughed around the floor. She watched her old friend Obiwan dance with Duchess Satine. She watched for a few minutes when she felt a gentle hand on her arm. She turned to see a man in his late twenties to early thirties like her. He was dressed in his generals suit.

"Excuse me, but what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing standing by the bar all alone." The man said. He had deep green eyes, that had fleck of gold throughout them and met her brown eyes with a deep curiosity. Padme was taken aback by how attracted she was to him from the start. She couldn't let him know that though. He was good looking that was no doubt and it was obvious that he knew it.

"I'm trying to blend in. To hide from men who think to high of themselves." She said

"Well I guess its a good thing I don't think so highly of myself then." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Padme couldn't stop staring. " My name is Darren. Darren Carcino." He held out his hand. Padme took it gently still holding his eyes.

"Padme Amidala."

"So you are the allusive and mysterious Senator Amidala." He teased

"Very allusive, yes"

"Well I guess this is my luck night. I have heard a lot about you though I must say those rumors where so wrong."

"Oh and what are those rumors?"

"Well for starters, you are not a 78 year old hag." He said casually. Padme laughed

"No, No I am not." She took a final sip of her drink.

"Do you not dance M'lady?"

"No I don't" She quickly shot him down.

"Oh, well" He paused or a moment,almost as if she had stumped him. "Well then, how many more drinks would it take to get you to say yes?" Padme was shocked. He was a determined one. She paused a moment.

"One." She finally answered. He flagged the bar tender and ordered two drinks.

"So, allusive Senator, what finally drew you out?" Casually sipping at his drink.

"I needed..." Why had she come. She didn't really know the answer to that." I needed a break I suppose."

"A break?" He asked

"You know, being a senator and a mom can be challenging." She never brought up the kids, but she knows that to tell if a man is serious or not, mention you have kids. To her surprise a smile crossed his face.

"You're a mother? How many kids do you have?"

"Well don't you know that? You said it yourself you had heard many rumors about me?" She poked back.

"Ok you got me. I've spent most of the last 5 years helping with things in the Outer Rim. I haven't had much time for rumors and to be completely honest, I had no idea who you were when I walked up. I was just struck by your beauty and decided I had to talk to you." He said warmly. Padme couldn't help but blush. She quickly looked away, finally breaking their intense stare down. She felt a sudden need to finish her drink faster. She felt a need to have him close to her. To close the gap and much as possible. What was wrong with her?

"So, what do you want know about the _mysterious_ Senator?" She said sarcastically. Darren paused for a moment thinking this over.

"I want to know everything. But for now I'll settle for a dance and you are finished with your drink." That she was. Darren stepped in front of her and held out his hand. With a slight bow and a handsome grin, he asked "May I have the honor?" She paused for a moment. She was scared, but then she locked eyes with those green with gold flakes, and suddenly all her fear was gone. All her anger and frustration was gone from the day before was gone. For a moment, nothing else mattered. Darren lead her out to the dance floor. A slow song was playing but Padme could barley hear it. She kept her eyes locked with Darren's. Darren respectfully places one hand high on her waist, and placed his other hand in with her hand. Padme scooted closer, relaxed and comfortable. They casually talked while they danced.

"How many children do you have?" He seem genuinely interested.

"Two, twins, a boy and a girl." She gleamed with pride.

"Twins? That must be a handful!"

"Ha! They are almost 6, so yes. Absolutely, they are a handful."

"I have a few nieces and nephew's. Family gatherings are always interesting."

"No kids of your own?" She prodded. Was there another woman? Someone she might have to compete with. But what did that matter? This was just a one night thing right? Just a few hours dancing then nothing.

"No, as I said, I've spent the last few years working. Its hard to have social life when you are helping to try and sew up the damage done by the war." There was a slight hint of regret in his voice.

"I see, guess I can see that. I have done the same thing, between the kids and work."

"Not alot of time?"

"Not really." There was a moment of silence between them. They continued to stare at each other.

"By the Stars, you are beautiful." He said completely in awe. Padme didn't say anything. She still felt lost, but it was a good kind of lost. A type of lost she hadn't felt in a long time. "Tell me, Do you think I'm pretty?" He asked then winked. Padme laughed. They continued to dance the rest of the night. She did't want the night to end. Surprisingly she was having a good time. Darren was funny and smart. He asked questions like he was genuinely interested in her life and he was very willing to answer any of her questions. She had lost all track of time and barely noticed anyone else around them. For a moment, she took the chance to look around them. The dance floor was full. If people weren't dancing they were talking cheerfully at a table or by the bar. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. That is except for one individual that stood in the corner. He was tall, had sandy blond hair, in a dark black Jedi tunic. She would recognize him anywhere. The smile on her face melted away as she saw his face, the look on it was something of a confused mix of, jealously and coldness. She quickly looked away, desperate to be lost in the green eyes again. But despite her best efforts, she couldn't completely lose herself again.

"Is everything alright?" Darren asked his face showed his confusion.

"I, I'm sorry Darren, but its getting late." She said weakly

"No, I understand." He looked a little disappointed. "Can I at least walk you to your speeder?"

"I would like that." Padme smiled, desperate to get out of that room, but not wanting to truly leave. More than anything she wanted to be away from Anakin's cold stare. Once again, he had managed to take away her happiness. Frustrated she walked out of the room, trying to calm herself. Darren was right behind her. Once outside, Padme felt the cold chill of the night hit her. She hadn't thought to bring cloak, and she had come in late to the gala, so her speeder was parked farther down. She shivered.

"Here, take this." Darren offered her his jacket.

"Thank you." She said quietly. They walked together quietly.

"M'lady?" Darren finally said.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"M'la, Padme did I, did I say something wrong?" He looked at her scared.

"What? Oh, no." She said looking at him. "No, it wasn't you."

"Oh, ok." He said looking down, slightly ashamed. They continued to walk until they finally were at her speeder. "Padme?"

"Darren?" She said

" I had a lot of fun with you tonight. and I." He paused for a moment, then suddenly he pulled her close, pressing his lip against hers. The tenseness and anger, melted away again. She felt herself pull closer to him, until there was no space between them at all. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She felt her hands pull up around his neck. She knew it was happening but at the same time her mind was blank. She kept kissing him. She felt his hands slide down her back. Finally she had to take a moment to come up for air.

"I had fun too" she breathed.

"Good. Cause I was hoping we could do it again?" He said hopefully.

"Yes, but I have to warn you, I very busy, it might be a challenge."

"Well I am up for the challenge."

"Good." She smiled.

"Your kids are probably wondering where you are." Darren said longingly and still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Probably." She said, she leaned in for another kiss. This one lasted longer than the first. Padme finally had to snap back to reality. "I should go." Reluctantly he let her go.

"When can I see you again?"

"Monday?"

"Its a date." He reached around her and opened the door to her speeder for her. She silently handed his coat back to him and climbed into her front seat. " I am glad you came out of the shadows tonight, M'lady." He kissed her on the cheek on last time.

"So am I. Good night Darren." She said taking one last look at his green eyes. She sped way in the night, heading back to her children, with the nights event still playing in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The Holodeck shattered against the wall. Anakin took a deep breath trying to let the anger flow out of him. He shouldn't let his anger get the best of him, and he had worked very hard to try and stifle it but when he saw those holocons. He thought seeing it in person was hard enough, but it wasn't, seeing it on his holo was. The picture burned in his mind. Her smile, that dress, how that man held her close. Her laugh rangin his ears. He had tried to ignore it but he couldn't help but watch. He thought he would be ready when the time came, or maybe he wished the time would never come. He tired to push away the jealousy he felt rising. _No._ He thought. _You can't do this, you have no right. You let her go. You had to. You can't be mad when she decided to move on._ He had made the decision to let her go along time ago. He had to after what happen. Not after what he almost did. Not after he had almost killed her and the twins. He had to let them go, he didn't deserve them, he didn't deserve her.

"Master?" He heard from behind him. He turned to see his former Padawan Asoka standing in his doorway. "Is everything alright?" She said looking down at the broken holodeck.

"Yes, stupid thing slipped out of my hand." He said. Asoka didn't seem convinced but she let it go.

"There are issues in the Outer Rim. Counsel wants to see you and Obiwan right away. Anakin said nothing as he pushed pasted Asoka and headed to the counsel room.

There were flowers on her desk that Monday. Padme smiled. Darren had picked out The River Valley Flower, her favorite from home. She felt that flutter in her stomach again and all sense of dread from the final moments of that night washed away.

"What are those?" Sabe said in an teasing tone.

"Flowers" She said

"Ohhh. From your new lover?"

"He is not my lover!"

"Oh really? Cause the holos say otherwise." Sabe held up her holodesk. Padme rolled her eyes and turned to her desk. The darn gossip holo cams had followed her and Darren out to the speeder lot and caught their exchange. Those combined with the pictures of them dancing, had caused the Holonet to explode. Their pictures were everywhere, and all the gossip was focused on her. "NEW MAN FOR THE ILLUSIVE SENATOR" "SENATOR COMES OUT OF THE DARK." where just some of the many headlines. It was like the Gala hadn't even happen and only Darren and Padme had been there. She tired to shut it all out and sat down to work. Her morning went by slow on, new policies and procedures flashed across her desk. Her eyes kept flashing towards the flowers and with every glance the fluttering in her stomach increased and she felt herself getting more and more antsy. She thought she would have heard from him by now. She felt juvenile. What does it matter? Its not like...oh who was she kidding, she was swooning over him. By noon she couldn't sit anymore. Dex's Diner sounded so good, but with her on all the gossip radars, that wasn't an option. While she weighed her options, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said paying to attention to the door as it opened.

"Hey." A handsome voice said. She looked up to see Darren standing in her office. She quickly stood up, she nervously straighten her dress, trying to brush away any imperfections.

"Hello, ahem, General what can I do for you." She tired to act causal but she felt all her normal confidence melt away.

"I was wondering if you had a moment." He said sheepishly

"Well, I am very busy." She said with more confidence.

"Oh, Well, I can leave." He said turning no leave.

"NO!" She said a little to quickly. "I'm sorry, That was a joke."  
"Oh" He said looking a little embarrassed.

"I was just trying to figure out what to eat. "

"Well I guess its a good thing I brought some lunch then?" He help up a bag from Dex's

"Oh, my, Its like you read my mind!" She said excitedly

"Dex is my favorite." He said with a smirk. Padme felt herself swoon.

"Please sit." She gestured towards a small couch and end table in the corner. They sat together quietly eating, both obviously nervous. All the thrill of the gala was gone. Padme began to race, maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was all just false hope. "Crazy stuff they are saying in the on the Holonet." Darren shook his head, slowly chewing.

"Padme?" He finally said.

"Yes." Padme bit her lip, she felt herself fill with dread.

"I'm leaving." He said soberly

"Oh."

"There are issues in the Outer Rim. During the war, I had created many bonds with the leaders out there, they trust me. The Chancellor thinks that I would be a good...keeper of the peace. I suppose."

"I see." She was disappointed

"Look, I had...The other night was amazing. Like nothing I have ever felt before. I want this, us to continue."

"I do too."

"That's good to hear, but I am not sure how long I will be out there."

"When do you.."

"Tonight. Look." He said taking her hand. "I'd like to keep getting to know you. I was wondering if you would be willing to write me while I am gone. Then maybe when I return, we can try again. This time for a real date."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"So would I. I am sorry, I wasn't expecting any of this. I wasn't expecting..."

"Neither was I." They had inched closer. Padme longed for him, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt the same sparks as the other night. She felt herself getting lost in his eyes again. She felt at ease as their lips met. A few seconds pasted, then a minute. She didn't want the moment to end.

"Ahem." They heard, quickly they pulled apart. Sabe stood there, looking rather amused. "I am sorry M'lady, but you have a meeting in minutes"

"I should be going anyways." Darren said quickly. "It was good to see you again." He said

"Thank you for lunch and safe travels." She said walking him to the door.

"I'll be sure to write."

"And I'll be sure to answer." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She watched sadly as he walked out the door.

"Not your lover huh?" Sabe taunted.

"Oh Hush!" Padme said trying to hid her smile.


End file.
